User talk:Austin Power Man
Welcome aboard - -- CruzDude (Talk) 00:53, August 12, 2010 Proof I win. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 02:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, i have Channel Op powers because I made the channel, and I maintain it, which Bondpedia has approved of. You were muted for lying. The voice to the other two users was to prevent them from getting the mute. None of them received Operator powers, I was the only @ there. there were both +. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 02:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It should be noted that I was muted because M67 didn't like I was giving points and he was making blant statements, whatever helps him sleep at night I guess. He can be an idoit, which he has proven to me, if he wants to. He also kicks people if you tell him you're changing your name to someone else's to see something, for impersonation, even if you tell him what you're doing, how can someone be so stupid and powerless? Austin Power Man 02:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) There is no rule saying that rollbacks get voice, and no one else can receive it. Voice priviliges are handed out at the current channel ops discrestion. I was the current channel op at the time. Now, I'm going to go sleep. Have fun leaving your pointless messages! 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 02:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Nah, you were wrong. I gave points, you just told me to shut up, you were allowed to debate your side but I wasn't. I've given proof to you, you've only given me insults. Proof>Insults. Austin Power Man 02:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, you get stuff as you rank up on the wiki. 03:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) When I look at the evidence of this page http://zonar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Callofduty4#PGB I see that well it is a sock puppet, it doesn't matter if it is shared, one user is not supposed to use multiple accounts. Their will have to be a proper trial to sort this out. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 05:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't see what is wrong with this if it is a shared account. I use this on Call of Duty Fan Fic and my cousin uses this on Battlefield and Call of Duty, someone please tell me how doing this will 'cause a nuclear holocaust and destroy the world forever, as I don't see what the big deal is. 14:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sharing an account A sockpuppet is an online identity used for purposes of deception within an online community. PGB was banned from COD Wiki therefore he isn't allowed to be there, using your account he is able to go on the COD Wiki without waiting for how long he is banned. As for Battlefield Wiki, he could use his own account. COD wiki is wanting to crack down on this situation so I highly suggest you stop sharing. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 14:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I (PGB) don't see what is wrong if I use one wiki, and he uses the other, but he doesn't use my wiki and I don't use his. It really doesn't, nor should it matter. Austin Power Man 14:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Blocked This account will be blocked from the Battlefield Wiki for 1000 years, through sufficient evidence that this is a sockpuppet account created by User:Peter Griffen Boy. All rights will be taken away. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC)